


Seven To Break The Curse

by Kiatruu



Series: Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is kinda smooth, M/M, Product of Sleep Deprivation, Tsukki falls in love hard, cameo Yamaguchi, lovesick Tsukki, what am i even doing with my life, woot woot blushing tsukki is blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, by now, Tsukishima knows he has a curse to attract hot-blooded people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven To Break The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for AkaTsukki o3o  
> I'm sorry if it's OOC ;-;

The first time Tsukishima saw _him_ was on their first trip to Tokyo. It was a stray ball that was spiked by a man with spiked up grey-black ombre hair from one of the powerhouse schools to which Tsukishima found out was Fukurodani. He was going to glare, but he saw a man (a little bit shorter than the guy with crazy hair) who raised his hand to his face, a short apology from the court. The curse, he thought, has started. The curse of being noticed by hot-blooded people, but somehow, when he saw the dark haired male; he felt somewhat at ease.

 

By the end of the game, Tsukishima’s going to admit, the Fukurodani setter was (by all means) a very attractive person. The male had a perfectly sculpted face, dark green eyes that made his face look like he held a very bored or aloof expression, and his hair was a bit tousled but it looked beautiful on him: as though it was styled on purpose---

 

“Tsukki, you’re awfully quiet” the freckled boy, Yamaguchi, interrupted his thoughts.

 

Tsukishima could only shrug, “shut up, Yamaguchi” he muttered half heartedly.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi could only grin.

_Tsukishima doesn’t fail to steal discreet glances from the setter._

 

The second time Tsukishima saw him outside the game was when Tsukishima attended the Summer Training Camp, it was held at Shinzen. By this time, he was able to find out that the beautiful male of Fukurodani was named Akaashi Keiji. The setter was a year older than him, but he was already the vice-captain of the powerhouse school. Akaashi was also dubbed as Bokuto’s caretaker but Tsukishima never dared approach the gorgeous male.

 

“Hey, Karasuno!” a voice called, “You with the glasses!”

 

As much as Tsukishima wanted to walk away, he wasn’t that much of an asshole to be rude to strangers of a different school. He turned to see the captain of Nekoma and Fukurodani.

 

“Would you jump some blocks for us?” the male with untamed black hair asked, motioning Tsukishima to come over.

 

“Oh, actually, I’m done for tonight” Tsukishima says with a forced smile, “If you’ll excuse me”

 

The two captains seemed surprise but before Tsukishima could walk away, the male from Fukurodani spoke.

 

“There’s no point practicing spikes without blockers!” he whined, “Come on!”

 

By now, Tsukishima’s patience was growing thin, “Why does it have to me? Why not someone from Fukurodani?”

 

“There’s no limit to Bokuto-san’s spiking practice, so everyone runs away pretty quickly”

 

Tsukishima was somehow torn, it was him. Akaashi. The Akaashi Keiji. The captain of Nekoma was saying something, but Tsukishima couldn’t really bother to listen. His attention was on the setter, as much as he hates to admit it. Last time Tsukishima checked, he didn’t swing that way but somehow the setter before him was making him question his sexuality.

 

Tsukishima was staring at Akaashi but he somehow made it look as though he was uninterested to the bickering display in front of him. He could have been a good actor but emotions were such a hassle, so he’d rather not. His attention was only snapped back when Untamed Black Hair spoke.

 

“He may not look it, but he is one of the top five spikers in the country so it’ll be great practice”

 

For a moment, the said spiker was smug until Akaashi spoke, “So somehow he didn’t make it to the top three, huh?”

 

Akaashi was sassy, although it was lowkey but he was sassy. Was there something not likeable about this male? Tsukishima already found him physically attractive, but it seems his physical attributes weren’t his only strong point.

 

_Good lord, help Tsukishima’s soul._

 

The third time Tsukishima saw him at Shinzen was after he and Yamaguchi talked. His presence was somehow comforting, as though it was a source of peace due to the dynamic personality Kuroo and Bokuto shared. Tsukishima hardly found peace; the crowd at Karasuno were a little bit too lively as well.

 

“May I sit here, Tsukishima-kun?” Akaashi’s voice asked softly.

 

Tsukishima only nodded, taking a drink in his squeeze bottle. There was silence that enveloped them, but the silence was comfortable. No words were exchanged, they just sat beside each other with a little bit of tranquility.

 

“You’re improving” Akaashi spoke up, surprising the first year with his sudden compliment.

 

Tsukishima was trying his hardest not to blush, “Thanks”

 

“I’m looking forward to our next matches, who knows, we might fight each other off at Nationals” Akaashi smiled, a small smile.

_But that small smile was enough to make a huge impact within Tsukishima._

 

The fourth time Tsukishima was caught off-guard by Akaashi during their last practice match with Fukurodani. Bokuto has entered his infamous Dejected Mode, even Tsukishima couldn’t believe it himself but given with Bokuto’s childish mood swings: he should’ve seen this coming.

 

“Nice Kill!”

 

“Don’t Mind!”

 

“Nice Receive!”

 

Those were the words that echoed in the gym, Tsukishima blocked it all out. Filtering the noise in order to focus on the match better. Despite Bokuto being in Dejected Mode, Fukurodani didn’t even falter a bit, it was still strong and Tsukishima was somehow thankful. Bokuto’s spikes were difficult to block, the strength was immense and there were times he’d feel his fingers break.

 

But Akaashi was different.

 

He was nearly impossible to read. His calm demeanor always puts Tsukishima off guard. The latest being his sudden dump.

 

Then he smirked.

 

Tsukishima was trying his hardest not to combust then and there, masking the flushed face with a scowl. But Tsukishima knew better, if they weren’t playing and if Kuroo saw it: he’d be going through hell, or maybe worse. Who knows?

 

The fifth time Tsukishima interacted with Akaashi was during the barbeque at the end of the training camp. Despite being on Yamaguchi’s side on most times, somehow, he’d glance towards the Fukurodani setter to see the said male looking at him. Eyes would lock for a brief millisecond before their eye contact breaks once more.

 

“Tsukki!”

 

The blond wasn’t sure anymore, after the entire duration of blocking for Bokuto, he couldn’t get rid of the two captains. Somehow, he has this curse of attracting obnoxious people.  

 

“We’ll miss you!” Bokuto gave Tsukishima a bone-crushing hug, “I’ll miss getting past your blocks!”

 

“That’s not the right way to tell someone you’ll miss them, Bokuto” Kuroo laughed.

 

“Don’t worry! Don’t worry! It’s understandable!” Bokuto guffawed, slapping Tsukishima’s back in a painful pat, “I am strong”

 

“Please, stop, Bokuto-san” Tsukishima groaned, feeling the stinging pain from Bokuto’s hand.

 

But to his dismay, Bokuto doesn’t actually stop but the hitting was not as harsh as before. Still painful, though. Tsukishima was about to snap when he saw the setter right in front of him, the usual poker face he wore was replaced by a smile.

 

“I hope to see you soon” Akaashi told the first year.

 

Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat, the same reaction his heart did whenever Akaashi would grin and-or smirk. He was falling for the setter. _Hard._ At an alarmingly fast rate.

 

The sixth time Tsukishima was with Akaashi was when they returned for practice at Tokyo, by the time evening came, Tsukishima finds himself again at the third gym. Being taught how to block by the veteran Kuroo, he also taught him a few tricks as well.

 

“Personal Time Difference Attack?” Tsukishima repeated, “The one you used against us, too?”

 

“Exactly” Kuroo gave the blond a cheshire grin.

 

“Both of our setter’s currently have their hands full” Tsukishima stated flatly.

 

“Then, practice with Akaashi” Kuroo pointed, “You wouldn’t mind teaching our lil’ kouhai, right?”

 

“It’s alright, Tsukishima-kun. I don’t mind” Akaashi confirmed, his face not as stern as it usually was with Bokuto.

 

Kuroo showed Tsukishima, once then twice. The latter seemed to be out of focus, how could he be? His heart was basically pounding against his chest, Tsukishima has only known Akaashi for a short period of time yet here he is; acting like a thirteen year old lovesick puppy.

 

“Is something bothering you, Tsukishima-kun?” Akaashi asks, his eyes scrutinizing Tsukishima’s very being to make sure nothing was wrong.

 

“I’m fine, Akaashi-senpai” Tsukishima heaved a sigh as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, “Can we try it again?”

 

Akaashi nodded and Tsukishima felt like he was hallucinating, he swore Akaashi looked at him so endearingly, _his heart was racing faster_.

 

The seventh time was during their last night at Shinzen. Tsukishima was practicing with Kuroo, although as much as he wanted to immediately ditch practice sometimes (although the reason now was because Kuroo and Bokuto was sensing his attraction towards the setter): Kuroo would provoke him to stay and as much as he pretends that he bit the bait, he just uses it as an excuse to see Akaashi more. This night was no different.

 

Practice has finally ended; Tsukishima could almost feel his arms about to break and his fingers numb from the pain. He was about to take a shower, he’s done with his duty in cleaning up anyway. Just as he was about to head back, a boisterous voice he knows far too well by now caught him.

 

“Hey, hey, Tsukki!” Bokuto slings his arm around the younger boy’s neck, “You better make sure to beat Ushiwaka.”

 

“Why is that?” Tsukishima wanted to sound exasperated but he was too tired to even do that.

 

“Because I’ve had complete victory over you, so if you have complete victory over Ushiwaka, that means I’ll have complete victory over Ushiwaka!” Bokuto reasons with a proud smile.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not entirely sure what you mean” he and Akaashi deadpanned over Bokuto’s logic.

 

“Then I’ll be the best! Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto happily cheered as he made his way back.

 

Akaashi and Tsukishima shared a look, Akaashi’s hand by his face as he looked at Tsukishima with sincerest apologies for what Bokuto has said. Tsukishima only nodded, about to head his way but he was interrupted yet again, but this time, it was his phone ringing.

 

**_From: Akaashi-senpai_ **

**_Win against Shiratorizawa and head to Nationals. I’ll treat you celebratory dinner here at Tokyo._ **

 

Tsukishima was definitely sure he being pale was another curse; the blush on his face was probably evident. He pretends to cough, covering half of his face with his hand as his other hand typed out a reply. Luckily, no one was outside to witness him being flustered.

 

**To: Akaashi-senpai**

**And if I lose?**

 

**_From: Akaashi-senpai_ **

**_Consolation dinner then_ **

 

**To: Akaashi-senpai**

**Sure.**

 

“It’s a date then, Tsukishima-kun”

 

Tsukishima turned around, seeing Akaashi flashing him with one of his rare smiles. If it was possible for Tsukishima’s face to heat up more, it would probably be now. Tsukishima’s eyes widened, Akaashi only waved before following Bokuto once again.

 

_Maybe attracting obnoxious people wasn’t so much of a curse, seventh time’s the charm._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Please? o3o


End file.
